


Into the dark

by jiamulynn



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: 布鲁斯又一次受到了稻草人毒气的影响，但阿尔弗雷德正在另一个半球享受假期。
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Into the dark

**Author's Note:**

> 题目出自（被GB做成过ER同人曲的）I will follow you into the dark

提姆在踏入会客厅的时候放缓脚步。房间的另一头没有开灯，布鲁斯远远地背对着他们，裹着一层毯子蜷缩在沙发里，看上去就像睡着了，只有肩膀偶尔的颤抖证明并非如此。

提姆摘掉头罩丢到一边，“他这样多久了？”

“两个小时。”迪克说，他抱着肩膀，指节焦虑地发白，“我们没法靠近他。”

“他会攻击你们？”

“不会，”迪克摇了摇头，“但他会哭着道歉，还说些他毁了我们之类的胡话。”

“你是说他重复了一遍你们之前对他的指控。”提姆的目光平静地扫过他们三个，“你们每个人都试过了？”

在他身边，杰森皱紧了眉，但点了点头。达米安则因为这语气之中若有若无的嘲讽咬牙切齿：“你到底有没有办法？”

提姆拆解着制服上的装备，又把手套甩在一边的茶几上，“一般来讲，我会建议我们尽早叫回阿尔弗雷德。但……”他看了看黑暗里把靠枕紧紧抱在怀里的布鲁斯，“这次恐怕来不及。”

“超人呢？”迪克问。

“他清醒以后绝不会原谅你。”杰森毫不客气地说。

与此同时，提姆把披风解下来握在手里，做了一次深呼吸。

“你打算怎么做？”迪克问。

提姆回头看了他一眼，迪克忽然发现他知道提姆会说什么。“做他会做的事。”

接着，他绕过被他丢在一边的制服配件，跨过过于空旷的房间，离开吊灯四周的钻石折射的光辉走入砂纸般的黑暗。

提姆又呼吸了一次，忽略掉黏在他身后的三束目光，忽略掉制服上沾染的血与尘灰的味道。他在沙发边蹲下身：“布鲁斯。”

沙发里的身影猛地一抖：“我没事，回去睡觉。”

提姆按上他的肩膀，“看着我，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯被他翻了过来，他抬起眼，过多的血线让它们红得厉害。

“提姆，”他低声说。

“是我。”提姆说，“专心。你能看见我吗？”

布鲁斯摇了摇头，“韦恩企业的空气清新剂。哥谭。咖啡。”

在一次颤抖的呼吸中，布鲁斯眼里的红色蔓延到了眼角，有水汽开始蒸腾，“我向你要求太多了。（I asked too much from you.）”

没有我想要给你的多。这句话在他舌尖打了个转，提姆略微挑起唇角：“没有我向你要求的多。（Not as much as I did.）”

他停顿片刻，“我要求你接受我，信任我，教给我你的毕生所学。允许我和你夜巡，把我变成你的责任。你给了我需要的一切。”

在布鲁斯能开口之前，提姆放轻了声音，“现在我想要求一个拥抱。”

提姆几乎可以听到布鲁斯被毒气扰乱的脑子艰涩地转动，思考着拥抱是否会成为让他悔恨的决定中的一个，思考一个简单的拥抱会不会出错，是不是 _太近了_ 。

提姆用一个简单的前倾阻断了一切可能的胡思乱想。他把手臂绕过他塌陷的肩膀，让他靠在自己的胸口，如同他教过自己的一样放缓心跳。提姆的手指碰到抱枕上的水渍，保持心跳平稳的工作忽然格外困难。第二天布鲁斯或许会因为此刻流露的脆弱而离他们所有人远远的，提姆遥远地想，而稻草人会为此付出代价。

此刻他只是略微收紧了手臂，直到落在他制服前襟的呼吸逐渐平稳。提姆长长地松了口气。

“睡着了。”他低声说，知道他们都听得见。

这时，制服上的通讯亮了起来，芭芭拉的脸出现在他们面前。

“毒气样本分析完成了，但解药最早也要明天早上才能研制出来。”芭芭拉疯狂地摇晃着试管，带着毫不掩饰的焦虑神色。“他还好吗？”

提姆把视线从布鲁斯身上移开。

“会好的。”他轻声说。

-END


End file.
